DramaClan
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: A TD/Warriors crossover. Fang, a land shark, is threatening DramaClan. A clan of winged cats that live on an island called Wawanakwa. Will DramaClan be able to drive Fang away or will the clan of drama meet it's end?


A winged black tom stood watching the stars.

"Shadowstar." said a dark brown large tom, with wings just like the other tom. The black tom, Shadowstar, turned to face the other tom.

"What is it Preyjaw?" asked Shadowstar.

"I fear DramaClan is in danger. I was flying above the sea and I saw a shark!" said Preyjaw.

"So? We see sharks all the time." said Shadowstar.

"You don't understand. This shark had legs! It was a land shark!" said Preyjaw.

Shadowstar was suddenly concerned. "A _land_ shark?!" he asked.

"SHARK?!" a white tom with an orange back and darker spots suddenly yelped.

"Dustpaw! Spying _again_?!" asked Shadowstar.

"I wasn't until you said shark." said Dustpaw.

"Go back to sleep kit." said Preyjaw.

"I'm not a kit." said Dustpaw as he walked away. A silver tabby tom with light blue wings and a light cream colored she-cat with green wings moved out of Dustpaw's way as he stormed past.

"Shadowstar, what was that about?" asked the tom.

"Preyjaw saw a land shark and Dustpaw was afraid because he's afraid of sharks, then Preyjaw called him a kit." said the she-cat.

"Oh. A land shark? Should we be afraid?" asked the tom.

"Well let's fly out and see for ourselves Twigpaw!" said the she-cat.

"Yeah! Great idea Dawnpaw!" said Twigpaw.

"No, you two aren't going anywhere." ordered Shadowstar.

"You're no fun." said Twigpaw.

"You're not a kit anymore." growled Shadowstar. Twigpaw opened his mouth to say something but Dawnpaw put her tail over his mouth.

"Let's do something else fun!" said Dawnpaw. Twigpaw nodded and the two apprentices flew off. Twigpaw's wings hardly made a sound as they flapped.

"They'll learn quickly not to get into trouble." said Preyjaw after seeing Shadowstar's troubled expression. Shadowstar just sighed.

~~~DramaClan~~~

A large silver tabby tom with amber eyes and blue wings flew through the trees. His legs were long and scrawny, however they looked almost as powerful as his nearly silent wings. The tom soon came to open space. "The beach..." he purred. On the beach a light cream small she-cat with green wings waited for him.

"Twigowl!" said the she-cat as she purred. The tom, Twigowl, landed on the beach.

"I promised I'd come." said Twigowl.

"I know. I know. You'd never break a promise." said the she-cat.

"Almost correct Dawnsong..." Twigowl said sadly.

"Don't worry. They'll never return." said Dawnsong, who knew what he was talking about.

"Now why are we here again?" asked Twigowl.

"Do you remember Shadowstar and Preyjaw talking about a land shark when we were apprentices?" asked Dawnsong.

"Now that you mention it... yes." said Twigowl.

"We're going looking for it!" said Dawnsong.

Twigowl looked shocked. "But Dawnsong, your kits!" said Twigowl.

"Don't worry. We don't get too close. No harm will come to my kits." said Dawnsong as she looked at her belly that was becoming larger then before.

Twigowl looked hesitant then nodded. "Alright." he said.

Dawnsong purred, then flapped her wings and took off. "You shouldn't worry about me. I'll be able to sense him before he sees us." said Dawnsong.

"Yeah, I know." said Twigowl. Twigowl fallowed Dawnsong into the sky.

"I don't see anything." said Twigowl.

"He'll be here!" said Dawnsong.

"We've been flying in circles for moons!" complained Twigowl.

"Shhh!" said Dawnsong. The two winged cats fell silent as the large head of a shark surfaced. It walked onto an island shore.

"Whoa! Look at it's legs! It walks like a twoleg!" whispered Twigowl.

"I know! He's amazing!" whispered Dawnsong. The shark looked at the two circling cats and rubbed his eyes with his hands, then gave a confused look when he saw that the cats where still there.

"What should we call him?" asked Twigowl.

"Fang!" said Dawnsong.

"Really? I was thinking Dusteater." said Twigowl. Dawnsong gigged.

"Fang it is." said Twigowl. Fang growled at the two cats as he watched them fly back to their own island.

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**So this is a Total Drama/Warriors crossover. Hooray. I was thinking that because the cats don't have the same name as their human versions you'll need to be told who is who.**

**Shadowstar-Chris(Leader of DramaClan)**

**Preyjaw-Chef(Deputy of DramaClan)**

**Dustpaw/Dustblood-Scott(Warrior of DramaClan)**

**Twigpaw/Twigowl-Mike(Warrior of DramaClan)**

**Dawnpaw/Dawnsong-Dawn(Queen of DramaClan-just moved to the nursery)**

**So yeah. Who's kits do you think Dawnsong is expecting? I just kinda want people to guess before it's relieved, just to see what people think. I don't own Total Drama or Warriors.**


End file.
